The present invention generally relates to communication systems, and, more particularly, to methods and systems for transmitting and receiving text data via a communication device.
Telecommunication Devices for the Deaf (TDDs), Telephone Text Devices (TTDs) and a Text Telephones (TTY) are examples of communication devices which allow hearing-impaired users or subscribers to communicate using text messages. Typically, the user enters a desired text message into the TDD, TTD or TTY. The text message is transmitted, over a communication line, to another TDD, TTD or TTY. Alternatively, the text message may be transmitted to another communication device possessing the capability to process the text message.
Presently, users of TDD and other hearing-impaired devices have to connect their portable TDDs to analog telephone networks in order to transmit a text message since digital cellular networks usually do not possess the ability to process TDD tones. Additionally, the telecommunications relay service (i.e., the system in which the TDD messages are converted and transmitted across the communication network) is not currently automated to perform the necessary conversion and transmission process nor does it possess the ability to allow TDD users to converse with non-TDD users in an efficient manner.